


Scenes

by Cinephiliac



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinephiliac/pseuds/Cinephiliac
Summary: Some scenes that I've worked on in the past. Sorry if they all feel a little incomplete; at the moment they're all standalone, but might become part of a larger whole in the future. IDK.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 4





	1. Mama Vanilla

Tails sat up and took in his surroundings. He was beginning to regain his memories of last night and blushed as he realized he was in Vanilla's room. He blushed even more when he noticed the sheets were damp from last night's ”activities”. 

I just had sex with my best friend's mom. Tails was mortified beyond belief. He didn't even see Vanilla anywhere in the room, making him think that even she thought this was a mistake. Disheartened, Tails determined to leave before anyone noticed he was gone; he approached the door and opened it only to find Vanilla standing on the other side clad in the same purple lingerie/nightgown ensemble as last night.

Tails jumped and nearly shouted at Vanilla until she placed a finger on his lips. This calmed him down, only for shame to take its place.

“Um, Miss Vanilla, about last night.” Tails began nervously. “I think-”

“That was the best night I've had in quite a while, Tails.” Vanilla interrupted. “I haven't had that much fun in years.”

“Really,” Tails asked, “I was worried you thought I was a perv or a creep and didn't want to see or speak to me again.”

“Oh no, Miles, of course not.” Vanilla cooed warmly. “In fact, I'd like to thank you properly for last night by giving you a proper good morning, hm?” 

Tails was confused at first until Vanilla closed the distance between them and captured Tails in a deep kiss. Tails reciprocated the move and wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly. Vanilla kissed him deeper while moving him slowly towards the front of the bed and pushing him to lie down.

Vanilla crawled onto the bed in front of Tails and reached out towards his boxers to fondle his erection before gripping the hem to pull them down, revealing his 10-inch foxcock at full mast. Vanilla smiled lustfully at the sight while Tails looked on in curiosity as she lowered both of her hands to place them on his shaft, wrapping her fingers around his hard meat and slowly massaging it. Tails leaned on his elbows moaning when he felt her soft, smooth hands lightly stroking and squeezing the skin of his shaft.

Feeling pleased at Tails’ reaction, Vanilla picked up the pace and started pumping him up and down quickly, her hands sliding smoothly along his shaft as soft stroking sounds emitted from her service. Tails panted and started thrusting his hips upward following Vanilla with every stroke, spurred on by how he felt the MILF rabbit’s smooth palms work around his erection. Vanilla giggled at this and kept at it as she got more into the handjob she was giving him.

Tails laid there enchanted by the erotic act taking place before him as well as the events that had taken place the night before. In just the last nine hours, he had managed to bed his first woman; a woman older than him no less. Not only that, but a woman who was also the mother of one of his closest friends, his crush even. Even though that last detail made him uncertain as to where his relationship with Cream could go and whether or not it could coexist with the hidden, blossoming relationship he had going on with her mother, at the moment he was in too much bliss to care as the mature, motherly woman tenderly stroked him off.

Ten minutes passed and Tails’ cock started twitching as Vanilla started feverishly working her hands up and down on it, pumping it faster and faster as the virile young foxcock throbbing within her fists spurred her on. She beamed with pride as Tails started panting faster, the fact that she could drive him wild like this emboldening her as her palms rubbed fluidly along his length. Tails groaned louder, feeling stimulated by her treatment and even starting to leak precum from the tip of his penis as it twitched between her loving palms.

“You like my hands, Tails?” Vanilla asked, giggling. Tails’ mind was too foggy to verbalize a response, so he instead nodded rapidly. “Then you'll love these.” Vanilla then ceased her pumping and removed her hands from Tails’ shaft, provoking a whine from the latter until he saw her strip off her nightie, exposing her buxom breasts to the young kit. Tails stared at them entranced, causing Vanilla to giggle once again as she cupped her breasts with her hands and brought them down towards Tails’ member, which she then placed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End scene.


	2. Sexy Times with Rouge

Rouge marveled at the sight of the guardian's exposed member, now erected at nearly a foot tall with a width of two inches. “Are you sure you've never done this before,” Rouge teased as she spread his legs and crawled in between them, “because I bet you could please any cooze, whore or slut you wanted with this monster.”

Her soft hands ran all over his body trailing slowly towards his groin. Rouge smirked as she massaged her way closer to his crotch then moved her hands up away from and around it towards his legs, causing Knuckles to wince as the teasing became too much for him to withstand. Rouge grinned seductively as her hands trailed up Knuckles’ inner thighs, felt around his testicles and settled on his groin as she wrapped them both around his cock. Knuckles let out a groan as he felt her soft palms on his shaft with one on top of the other. Rouge smiled as she began to slowly pump them up and down from the shaft to the base, feeling him throb underneath her hands.

“You like that?” Rouge giggled seductively. Knuckles had no remark in mind as he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of a woman's hands touching his member for the first time, so he settled on simply nodding listlessly. Rouge giggled some more, “I thought you might. This is a handjob, by the way. I figured we'd start here and work our way up from there.” As if to punctuate this, her hands pulled his cock with one upward tug making Knuckles grunt a bit.

“Rouge..” Knuckles moaned as he felt her hands stroke him repeatedly and without rest. Her hands were smooth and womanly, and the sensation of his cock being stroked off by both of them was a lot to process for the echidna. Rouge smirked at this and sped up, reveling in the feeling of Knuckles becoming putty in her literal hands. Knuckles groaned as the sensation of pleasure grew the longer he felt his member being worked by Rouge's soft, warm palms. He grunted as she began rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, causing the pleasure to spike up a notch. 

Knuckles stared in awe as he witnessed the act Rouge performed for him. He was completely floored by everything she had to offer him: her stunning blue eyes, her luxurious white hair, her incredibly voluptuous yet toned figure barely concealed by the lingerie she wore, all complimented by her seductive and wily feminine charm. The fact that she was actually sitting here giving him a handjob was just icing on the cake.

“Fuck Rouge, your hands feel like heaven.“ Knuckles began to fidget in an effort to stay still despite the pleasures Rouge was making him feel right now. “Please don't stop.”

Rouge giggled. “Believe me, dear virgin, I have no intention of stopping.”

Rouge moaned sexily as she began to pick up the pace, her hands working feverishly up and down his dick only faster this time. Her breasts bounced with the action as her motions sent them rocketing all over creation, giving Knuckles a spectacle as stunning as the feeling of Rouge's hands pumping his rod. Slowly, his manhood began twitching rapidly between her palms as all of the sensations Rouge’s service provided him became just too much.

“Rouge,” Knuckles moaned, “something's happening!” 

“Just ride it out, Knucklehead,” Rouge crooned as her hands jacked him off at a speed that would put Sonic to shame, determined to milk the echidna for his semen as she tugged her fists up and down his shaft. She lowered her face closer to the tip of his cock and opened her mouth in anticipation of his seed. The sight was too erotic for Knuckles and, combined with the feeling of her hands rapidly stroking his member, pushed him over the edge. Knuckles moaned loudly as his cock pulsed rapidly with the arrival of his orgasm and the floodgates began to open. Thick bursts of semen began to spurt all over his groin, Rouge's hands and herself.

Rouge was amazed at how much her ministrations had yielded from Knuckles’ balls and began to aim the oncoming blast at various places on her body: first her mouth, then her face, and finally her breasts as she painted her body with his release. Her hands kept pumping his dick until she had gotten all of his seed and even afterwards. After a whole minute Knuckles’ orgasm finally faded leaving him exhausted as Rouge slowed her ministrations down and ended the show by giving the tip of his erection a soft pat.

“Mmm.” Rouge began to lick Knuckles’ remaining cum off of her hands, delighting in the taste and how virile he was. “I gotta say, Knucklehead, I thought all that aggression was just you compensating for something. Now I see that's definitely not the case,” she giggled.

Knuckles lay on the bed breathing deeply after the experience. Not in all of his life had he ever realized that a form of bliss such as this had ever existed, and the raw shock that ran through his body from the treatment Rouge had given him had rendered him speechless and motionless. Not to mention the fact that she was now eating his cum like it was the greatest thing she had ever tasted.

“Tell you what,” Rouge whispered, “I'm gonna go wash this off, and if you're still up when I get back we can do more.” She slid up from his groin, got up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Making sure Knuckles was watching, Rouge sashayed over to the bathroom door, swaying her hips in her sexy lingerie. Knuckles watched her ass swing back and forth as she entered the bathroom and turned around to close the door, blowing a kiss at the guardian as the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End scene.

**Author's Note:**

> End scene.


End file.
